Casomai
by SerePellizzari
Summary: "Casomai in meglio è cambiato tutto; casomai adesso il peggio è distrutto, tutto è così leggero da quando sei qui, a riportarmi giorni limpidi."


La canzone si intitola Casomai e è cantata da Laura Pausini

* * *

Sono appena tornata a casa dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, non è che ci sia stato nessun caso complicato o cose simili, ma anche solo sistemare le scartoffie è stancante.  
Ho bisogno di un lungo e rilassante bagno caldo.  
Mi dirigo verso il bagno, apro l'acqua ed aspetto che diventi calda per iniziare a riempire la vasca, dove vi aggiungo, oltre al bagnoschiuma alla ciliegia, dei sali da bagno per rendere il tutto più piacevole e rilassante.  
Dopo una decina di minuti la vasca è piena, quindi accendo le candele posizionate in varie parti della stanza, accendo la radio, posiziono un bel bicchiere di vino rosso sul bordo e mi immergo nell'acqua calda dove subito mi rilasso.  
Certo, preferirei avere un altro tipo di compagnia da un bicchiere di vino, ma purtroppo Rick deve terminare il nuovo libro entro breve se no Gina lo ammazza, come dice lui.

Credo di essermi assopita quando ad un certo punto le parole di una canzone mi raggiungono e non posso fare altro che associare quelle parole a NOI…

_Tutto è così leggero  
Da quando sei qui  
A dar sollievo ad ansia e ostacoli_

E' vero, da quando sei entrato nella mia vita, l'hai completamente stravolta, tutto è diventato più leggero, una volta te l'ho anche detto, dopo aver dovuto uccidere l'assassino di mia madre per salvarti al distretto.  
Tu eri arrivato la sera per scusarti e dirmi che avevi deciso di lasciar perdere avendo superato il limite ma io ti ho subito bloccato, mi ricordo ancora le parole esatte che ho usato "Faccio un lavoro duro, Castle, e averti intorno lo rende un po' più divertente".  
Da quando sei arrivato tu anche nei momenti più difficili riesci a farmi sorridere e prima di te nessuno c'era mai riuscito.

_Quanta gente mi diceva  
Non fidarti mai di lui  
Con l'invidia di chi spera  
Soltanto nei tuoi guai  
_

In molti all'inizio mi dicevano di lasciarti perdere, ed anche io non mi fidavo, insomma la tua fama di playboy ti precedeva e non metteva certamente una buona impressione su di te, anzi…  
Ma molti aspettavano solo un tuo passo falso per poter infangare ancora di più la tua immagine e metterti ancora di più nei guai.

_Casomai in meglio  
Tutto è cambiato  
Casomai lo sbaglio  
è non averti incontrato tempo fa  
Un po' prima che l'emotività  
formasse il mio carattere_

Da quando ti ho arrestato alla festa per il tuo libro tutto è cambiato per il meglio, come ho detto prima, hai stravolto completamente la mia vita, e se ti avessi conosciuto molti anni prima magari non avrei creato quel muro insormontabile che ho costruito dopo la morte di mia madre.

_Mentre il mondo giudicava  
Perché hai scelto tra me e lei  
Dietro ai vetri sussurrava  
Non è più la stessa ormai_

Questo pezzo fortunatamente, non vale ancora per noi, dato che nessuno sa della nostra relazione, però in quanti all'inizio hanno pensato perché hai scelto proprio me come tua musa?  
Me lo sono chiesta molto spesso anche io…a dire la verità me lo domando anche ora alcune volte.  
Ma una cosa è vera, io non sono più la stessa ormai, sono cambiata…

_Casomai in meglio  
è cambiato tutto  
Casomai adesso  
il peggio è distrutto  
Tutto è così leggero  
da quando sei qui  
A riportarmi giorni limpidi_

…tu mi hai cambiato, in meglio, hai distrutto mattone dopo mattone quel muro che avevo creato riportando la serenità nelle mie giornate.  
Insieme a te ho superato il dolore per la morte di mia madre, mi hai aiutato a riaprire il caso e a dare una svolta nelle indagini, ora so anche chi è il drago e prima o poi sono sicura che riuscirò ad incastrarlo, ma ora non sono più ossessionata, anche grazie a te ho capito che la verità verrà fuor prima o poi, ma non devo sforzare nulla…

_Quanta gente mi diceva  
Non fidarti mai di lui  
Con l'accidia di chi dispera  
Per non essere noi  
_

Sin dall'inizio io e te siamo stati una coppia meravigliosa, ci completavamo le frasi a vicenda, bastava uno sguardo per capire quello che pensava l'altro ed altre piccolezze che rendevano unico e speciale questo nostro rapporto e molta gente era gelosa…  
Molti volevano, e vorrebbero tutt'ora, avere la nostra sintonia e per questo facevano di tutto per metterci l'uno contro l'altra, fortunatamente questo non è mai avvenuto e anzi, la nostra relazione è avanzata di grado…

_Come noi è meglio  
E non è mica un peccato  
Casomai lo sbaglio  
Non averti incontrato tempo fa  
Tempo fa_

E' già "_come noi è meglio e non è mica un peccato_"…anzi, gli anni di differenza non contano assolutamente nulla, per molti possono sembrare tanti 10 anni, ma come si dice…l'amore non ha età, quindi…  
E anche il fatto che tu sei ricco e famoso, mentre io una semplice detective della omicidi per noi non ha importanza, ci amiamo è questo l'importante…  
Come ripete la canzone casomai lo sbaglio è stato quello di non incontrarti anni fa, non avremo sprecato tutto questo tempo, comunque…

_Casomai  
Ora che ti ho trovato è meglio._

…ora che ti ho trovato è molto, decisamente meglio.  
Credo di non aver mai amato così un uomo e a volte questa cosa mi spaventa, non sono abituata a questi sentimenti così profondi, ma mi basta vedere un tuo sorriso, i tuoi meravigliosi occhi blu, o un tuo gesto per calmarmi e capire il perché di questo grande amore.

Alla radio stanno trasmettendo un'altra canzone quando mi "risveglio" da questo sogno ad occhi aperti e noto che anche l'acqua nella vasca si è ormai raffreddata…ma quanto sono rimasta qui dentro?  
Esco dalla vasca e la prima cosa che faccio è correre a prendere il cellulare e mandare un semplice messaggio riprendendo anche delle frasi della canzone:  
"Tutto è così leggero da quando sei qui a dar sollievo ad ansie e ostacoli e a riportarmi giorni limpidi.  
Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata.  
Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore  
Always"  
Non lo rileggo neanche, sorrido e premo invio...destinatario: Richard Castle.


End file.
